lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of the Rabbit
The Kingdom of the Rabbit is a medium sized kingdom formed from the rebellious cult army of the White Rabbit Army and dominating the southwestern section of the Crater of Pontus. Geography History Early History Goverment The Government of the White Rabbit is ruled absolutely by the White Queen Natashia Cole and her power and dominance over all foundations of the White Rabbit army is unending. Under the White Queen stand the three main branches of the White Rabbit Army in the form of the Queen's Ladies known sometimes as the Bishops, the Queen's Men known sometimes as the Knights, and the Queen's Pets known as the Magi Creatures. The Queen's Ladies are an obviously all female element of the government and rule over all domestic matters including with the assistance of the Queen's Pets the economic features of the government. The Queen's Men are the all male element of the government and are the fighters and generals of the White Rabbit army though they are also joined in this act by the Queen's Pets. The Queen's Pets are the all around element of the government and while their main role is in the economic, Magi, and assassination elements of the government they move into all other parts at will many times. The leadership take different positions based on their role in the White Rabbit Religion, but the highest levels of the leadership of the White Rabbit army do include Magi creatures such as Mad Catter. White Queen See Also : Natashia Cole Natashia Cole or the "White Queen" is the daughter of Martin, and Mary Cole making her a member of the powerful Kingdom of Bolten house in the form of House Cole. Natashia Cole has four siblings in the form of Josh, John, Alice, and Michelle Cole of which her brother John married Betha Bolten and became a strong and important member of House Bolten while being a pariah within House Cole, while her sister Michelle married a common man and has many children with him and has become one of the most important members of House Cole, and her brother Josh is the lord of House Cole and a man of whom is so powerful that he is one of the only men who ever rejected the Bolten demand of hostage and he is also the one who turned the north of Bolten to the Lucernians, while her final sibling Alice was born when Natashia was already a teenage and they barely met before Natashia left but Alice has come to join her White Rabbit Army. Natashia Cole is now the leader and religious icon of the growing White Rabbit Army based out of western Pontus. Natashia was born the four child of her father Martin Cole and by this point she had fallen quite far down the power rankings of the future of House Cole. Natashia spent the first part of her life in Caryle, and during her early life she was a strange looking girl whose body didn't quite look right and this caused her to be bullied by the other noble children and only the protection of her sister MIchelle kept it controlled. When she came to be fifteen her body begin to fill out and many around her noticed the change and she came to have many suiters alongside her father begin to greatly favor her position in the family as she was perhaps the most beautiful girl in his control. This greatly pleased her father, but she used this newfound popularity to gain the self-respect she had lost, and it was in this goal that she first net Pavio Lones. Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that stayed briefly in Caryle and shortly after their affair begin she became pregnant with his child but her mother forced her to drink the moon tea and her baby was aborted. Following this event Pavio was ejected from the city and Natashia withdrew into herself to the point that a bethrothal set up for her was rejected by the groom as he didn't want to be depressed by her. As her depression and longing for Pavio reached new hieghts she would make the decision to follow him and despite the arguments of her sister Michelle she would leave Caryle and travel to Pontus. When she arrived she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember their time together, and escpecially not the child she had become pregnent with. Following this mistreatement she gave up basically on living and found herself homeless on the streets of Ponts and was nearly dead when she was kidnapped by a monsterous man of whom took her in as a sex slave of sorts. She would use her body and mind to convinse the monster's assistent to let her go and then with this freedom she would kill the two men including the servent of whom loved her deeply. Following this she would once again use her body to gain influence and power and this worked to the point that she started being at the same parties as Pavio and while he remembered her he was scornful towards her and this caused her great rage. Realizing she didn't want him back she turned towards revenge and begin modeling a group loyal to only her to the point of death, with her eventual goal of destroying the entire Crater of Pontus and leaving Pavio to stand over a pile of skulls before she finally killed him too. Queen's Ladies The Queen's Ladies are an obviously all female element of the government and rule over all domestic matters including with the assistance of the Queen's Pets the economic features of the government. See Also : White Princess The White Princess was born Lisa Darten as the daughter of Viser, and Wilma Darten making her a member of House Darten. Lisa has two siblings in the form of Lena, and Mark Darten of which her brother Mark sexually abused her for much of their early lives together, and her sister was killed by her brother after she threatened to tell the public about what went on in the House Darten household. Lisa Darten was born in the city of Pontus to the rich noble family House Darten and throughout the very early part of her life she and her father were very close and she loved life. As she got older she and her younger sister Lena were becoming quite beautiful and it was at this point that their brother Mark returned from his education in Volantis and begin to sexually abuse his sisters despite the presence of his wife. Lisa resisted for a time but the constant threats broke her and she gave up resistence after Mark murdered Lena in a blind rage after she had threatened to tell their parents. Following this LIsa would become pregnent with her brothers child and she aborted the child and the next two she became pregnant with as she couldn't bear the horror of it all. LIsa would beg her parents to send her from the city but she then realized they knew about the abuse and refused out of fear of what Mark would do to them if they took away one of his favorite play things. Lisa Darten was discovered by chance by Natashia Cole, who just happened to be stopping in Pentos before she and the army of the White Rabbit attacked the village of Bravaas. Natashia quickly converted Lisa to her side of things, and Lisa quickly became a devout follower of Natashia. Lisa has remained in Pentos where she uses her high noble bloodline to continue learning information on the leadership of Pentos. Other Noteables Queen's Men The Queen's Men are the all male element of the government and are the fighters and generals of the White Rabbit army though they are also joined in this act by the Queen's Pets. See Also : Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat or "Mathew Swan" is one of the top leaders of the White Rabbit Army and as the son of Barnan and Cercie Swan he is a member of House Swan. Mathew has two siblings in the form of Phil, and Charlie Swan of whome Phil died at the age of nine, while Charlie Swan became the Lord of Forks and has sent feelers out ever since listening for word of what happened to his brother. Before leaving Forks Mathew married Heather Swan of whom he had affection for but her love wasn't strong enough to keep him in Forks and all the pressure that went with it. With Heather Swan he has two children in the form of Kendra, and Brody Swan of which his daughter Kendra is a powerful lady of Forks in terms of influence, and his son Brody is the current heir to House Swan and a powerful knight in his own right. Cheshire Cat was born an extremely gentle young man of whom would constantly find himself having panic attacks over different things he was meant to do, but couldn't becase of the panic attacks. While a member of House Swan he became overwhelmed by the responsibility of what his life would entail, and instead of moving closer to it, he checked out in terms of responsiblity. He left Forks and his wife and two children behind and fled east where he eventually found his way to Pontus and became a mercenary for many years. While in Pontus he became entrapped eventually in the seduction that was Natashia Cole, and in this obsession he followed her and her growing army of the White Rabbit on its new missions. Other Noteables Queen's Pets The Queen's Pets are the all around element of the government and while their main role is in the economic, Magi, and assassination elements of the government they move into all other parts at will many times. See Also : Mad Hatter ' The Mad Hatter' is an enigmatic man that became involved with the White Rabbit Army after he became obsessed with Alice and followed her to Bravaas. The Mad Hatter is an extremely powerful Magi, and it through him that a large number of the very intelligent animals have been created that now form a section of the leadership of the White Rabbit Army. The Mad Hatter's early life are unknown but it is known that Alice found him stumbling drunk in the white paint of a clown outside of the tavern that she was staying. Alice helped him, and following this he fell in love with her, and although she did not love him romantically she gave him what he wanted sexually and he became utterly devoted to her. Alice and the Mad Hatter would spend time following the trail of her sister Natashia Cole and while this was happening he begin to grow more desperate for her, and only her increasing skill at menipulation allowed her to control his increasingly drastic desires. Finding the trail of Natashia Cole the Mad Hatter would follow Alice to Bravaas where would under Alice's directive to assist her sister Natashia with devotion as well and he became famous for creating Magi creatures out of long deceased souls he found in cemeteries or at least that is the story he has told people about where he summoned the souls. The Mad Hatter created half a dozen of these creatures of which to his shock and anger shared no affection for him, and in fact instead of loving him they outright despised him to the point that he was unable to even speak with them. The Mad Hatter disappeared following the massacre of Pavio Lone's sister and did not return for two months after that, and when he did he returned with a now sentient mouse that he named Molly. Other Noteables Demographics Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Westros Category:Crater of Pontus